


Of sakura trees and shining stars

by kaixyexv



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Stargazing, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixyexv/pseuds/kaixyexv
Summary: hiiii this is my first work in here so pls don't be too harsh (constructive criticism is allowed ofc) i just really love these two even though they've had like 2 mins of screen time. anYWaYs this is just a fluffy story where they sit under sakura trees and stargaze while being softies
Relationships: Cherry Blossom/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Nanjo Kojiro/Joe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Of sakura trees and shining stars

"Hey" said Joe  
His partner lifted his brush up on annoyance. "Oh, did i distu-" he was cut off before he could his sentence "Yes you fool, you disturbed me. Now what is it that you want? it's pretty late y'know." said the pink haired male.  
His boyfriend was up late practicing his calligraphy skills again even though they were chiselled to perfection.  
"You're the one to talk? its almost 11 pm and you're still flinging around that brush of yours."  
Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, will you answer my question?" "Classic old Kaoru. But yes of course I'll answer my precious flower his question," he continued "i wanna go out. Sakura season is almost over and we haven't gotten around to really admire it. Before you open your mouth, i know, it's dark but the stars seem to be even more lovely tonight. So, does it strike your interest?"  
"Well i hate to admit it but you're right. I really want to enjoy it with you, and i I've noticed you've been tense lately because the restaurant has been in pure chaos. Carla and I can always help but I admire you for handling it so well. I guess i won't mind a little stargazing too." Nanjo smirked, "Aww does my little cherry care so much about me? i knew you'd never resist my advances."  
Cherry got up and punched his gut lightly, trying to hide his rose-colored cheeks. "I'm going to change".  
"ouch" squealed Joe. "Airhead" mumbled Kaoru.  
_  
_  
_

"Oi, you ready to go? said Nanjo  
"Seems like i still have to teach you patience you big dork" replied back Kaoru  
Once his partner stepped out of the room he was left speechless. Cherry still kept the old pink sweater vest he gave to him when they started dating back in their second year of high school.  
"What are you staring at Kojiro? Something wrong with me?"  
Joe came back to reality. "What? Uh, yes- i mean- no; it's just that I didn't know you kept that old ass piece of fabric with you."  
"You're insulting your own gift like that? I know it's old and whatever, i can't help but cerish it. It is very important to me." he replied with sincerity. It was definitely one of the traits he fit most into, thought Joe.  
"Ahh i didn't know you were so romantic, Ru." sighed Nanjo.  
"Whatever you say idiot, let's get going already".  
-  
-  
-  
-

"It's been a while since I've seen the sakura trees" Joe hummed in agreement.  
"Wanna sit down?" continued Joe  
"I guess so, hope you brought a blanket though. I am not getting my ass dirty with grass and soil"  
"Oh i know who get your a-" he was stopped by a hand who flipped him off. "Please, do no continue that sentence any further"  
Nanjo could only sigh in defeat. "Ru?"  
"Mm?"  
"Can we cuddle while stargaze?" his puppy eyes showed. It was a rare occasion but Cherry couldn't resist him.  
"Fine"  
Joe found a suitable spot. Right under the sakura trees. "Romantic" he thought to himself.  
"Your majesty, you may proceed." Cherry giggled. As annoying as he was, as much of an airhead as he was, as attention seeking as he was or as many corny (and horny) jokes he'd come up with, Kaoru couldnt help but love him unconditionally, because he knew, deep down, Nanjo Kojiro was a pure soul.  
"Sakurayashiki Kaoru, i love you" he kissed the top of his head.  
Cherry got up from Joe's chest to look up at him.  
"You're so beautiful even though you really get on my nerves sometimes, four eyes.  
" "Idiot  
"Cheapskate"  
"Gorilla," just as he was about to open his mouth, Kaoru shut him up. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh i finally finished it. hope y'all liked it. i also wrote this at like 2 am so there might be slight mistakes (too lazy to check)


End file.
